Human
by Super Sheba
Summary: Her fathers has always told her never to show weakness. It is a fatal flaw; one that she must never commit.


Human

She is trembling as she reads the letter telling her of the verdict of her father, Manfred Von Karma's murder trial.

Although the letter is long and written in formal language, the only words she can see are "guilty of murder in the first degree. Sentence: death."

As hot tears trickle down her cheeks, she sinks to her knees, burying her face in her hands. Her heart is filled with turmoil as she attempts to understand the emotions overtaking her.

She cannot understand her feelings at the moment, or at least, that is what she wishes to think. In truth, she is filled with grief that she should not feel.

That in itself disgusts her, and she can feel the bile rising in her throat. She pulls herself from the ground to stumble weakly into the bathroom, only to wretch into the toilet, coughing.

She hears the doorbell ring, and as she attempts to ignore it, the door to her apartment swings open. She turns her head slightly, only to swing it back over the toilet as she retches again. She feels someone sweep her hair away from her face and the gentle touch of someone rubbing her back. She does not have to look to know who it is.

She is ashamed that he has come to save her, as though he is her knight in shining armor. Franziska von Karma never accepts from anyone. She has always been taught that those who need help are weak excuses for human beings who do not deserve to live, and even though she has begun to reject the teachings of her twisted father, the years of his harsh influence have still not left her.

As she coughs and gags, she sees a hand extend her a glass of water, and she accepts it heat rises in her cheeks. To need his help is so foolishly foolish, and were she not already so disgusted, perhaps she would reject his aid.

But as she sits sprawled out helplessly on the bathroom floor, the letter forgotten in the other room, she feels that she cannot fall any further. She has already lost all of her dignity; what else is there for her to lose?

She gulps the water down to soothe the burning in her throat, and she feels a pair of arms snake themselves around her. His embrace is warm, and his chest firm against her back.

"Little brother," she commands, although weakly. "If you do not let go of me this instant you foolishly foolish fool, I swear that you will not be a man much longer."

He shakes his head in the cocky manner that she has seen so many times in the court room. She does not have to look at him to know that he is smirking.

"Why my dear big sister," he replies nonchalantly. "I don't think you have the strength to make good on your threat."

"Fool, how would you— " she exclaims defensively, only to be interrupted.

"And," he adds firmly. "I am not your little brother."

She turns around so that they she can meet his and he takes her by surprise with a kiss filled with tenderness.

"I never have been." he continues, this time, an earnest look in his eyes. "And I never will be."

She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. She moves to look down at the tile, frustrated by her inability to put her thoughts into words.

"Franziska." he begins softly. "About your father's verdict. It really hurt you, didn't it?"

She raises her gaze and it is as though something within her has snapped. Tears she had been hiding desperately begin to stream down her cheeks as she sobs into his dress shirt.

"He hit me so many times. He killed mother and then got away with it. He was never remorseful about it either!" she cries as she beats his chest with her fists. "He beat you when you did not meet his standards. I should despise him. I should be _overjoyed_ that he is going to die. So why is it that I am so foolish? Why is it than when I read his verdict I cried for my papa?"

"Because, Franziska, you're human, and somewhere deep down you've always hoped that he loved you and that the monster is merely a façade." he holds her tightly, as if to reassure her that he has not left her too.

At first she struggles, but she quickly gives up and allows him to touch her. Perhaps, for the first time in her life, she will knock down the fortress surrounding her heart.

And for once, she wonders whether weakness is truly as terrible as her father told her so many times.

Because weakness has brought them together.


End file.
